LA MUJER Y LA MADRE ( ONE SHOT )
by alejandra.yapariromero
Summary: BELLA CAE EN DEPRESION DESPUES DE UN ACONTECIMIENTO EN LA FAMILIA CULLEN SWAN , ¿ PODRA BELLA RECUPERARSE Y VOLVER A SER LA FELIZ MUJER QUE ERA ? ENTREN Y AVERIGUENLO


_**LA MUJER, Y LA MADRE**_

_-Sabes extraño a la mujer que estaba en todo momento a mi lado ya sea bueno o malo pero te tenia a mi lado siempre, pero ahora estas cambiando ( me dice Edward con lágrimas en los ojos )  
_

_Lo siento pero esta soy yo ahora ( le digo con enojo )_

_No , esta no eres tú , tu NO ERES MI BELLA ,MI ESPOSA , MI AMIGA , NO LO ERES , quiero que mi esposa vuelva por favor , devuélvemela ( sigo viendo como está perdiendo la paciencia y me dice todo lo que callo todo este tiempo)_

-Yo no sé qué me pasa , sé que cambie pero no sé qué hacer para volver a ser yo misma desde el … desde que él se fue (me cuesta seguir hablando , siento el familiar nudo en la garganta y mis ojos arden por las lágrimas que quiero derramar ) siento que ya no puedo vivir más con este dolor (le digo y veo como la comprensión y el dolor cruzan por su bello rostro )

_Yo sé que te cuesta seguir adelante pero tenemos 2 hermosos hijos que extrañan a su madre , yo extraño a mi esposa ( dice y me abraza siento sus lágrimas mojar mi blusa ) sé que fue difícil perderlo amor para mí también lo fue , el día que perdiste al bebe me sentí culpable por no haber estado contigo (dice y me doy cuenta que estas 2 semanas lo culpe indirectamente recordando todo me doy cuenta de que no hable en estas dos semanas , descuide a mi esposo también a mis hijos, pero ahora sé que necesitaba de este tiempo para recuperarme no solo físicamente sino también mentalmente por que perder a nuestro bebe me dolió mucho )_

_Pensar que ya no podremos tener más hijos duele Eddy duele ( a pesar de que siempre que lo llaman así se molesta a mí me deja llamarlo así , cuanto tiempo no le hable pienso y lo abrazo más fuerte ) saber que tal vez algún día te des cuenta de que puedes tener a una mujer completa que te pueda dar hijos y me dejes ….( no me deja terminar de hablar , su abrazo se hace más fuerte y me separa de él y mirándome a los ojos me dice:_

_-Escúchame bien Isabella Cullen TE AMO y tú lo eres todo para mí no me importa si ya no podemos tener más hijos porque con los dos que me diste soy feliz y con lo traviesos que son , creo que tendremos mucha diversión ( me dice sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida que hace que cada día me enamore más de él y me rio porque pienso en mi dos pequeños Rene y Ezequiel d años y en todas las travesuras que harán y me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que no tendremos aquí con nosotros a nuestro bebe tengo que agradecer por mis pequeños y vivir feliz amando a mi esposo y a mis hermosos hijos )_

_Tienes razón amor perdóname por haberlos dejado solos pero ya volví y no te dejare solo nunca más ( le digo mirándolo como lo que soy una mujer locamente enamorada que a pesar de estar casada con el hombre de mis sueños a un después de 10 años sigo amándolo como el primer día ) _

_Solo tenía que darte tiempo de sanar mi niña ( y ahí está el famoso sobrenombre me dio hace 15 años y que cada vez que me llama así me saca una sonrisa ) Te amo mi niña y doy gracias a Dios por haberte recuperado ( dice y me mira con esos ojos de un color verde esmeralda con brillo que solo tienen para mí y me besa con todo el amor y pasión del mundo ) _

_Soy una mujer con mucha suerte por tenerte a mi lado Pequeño ( le digo y él sonríe a un más por el sobrenombre que le di hace muchos años cuando ya estaba segura de que el seria mi príncipe , hay en sus brazos me siento segura y feliz porque tengo a un hombre que me ama y unos hijos a los que adoramos y daríamos la vida por ellos )_

_Mami ? ( escucho a mi Rene y siento que jalan mi pantalón y ahí está mi pequeña miniatura de Edward mi Antoni ) _

_Mis bebes , como los amo los extrañe ( les digo y los abrazo y siento sus pequeñas manitas abrazarme fuerte y sus rostros sonrientes son mi mayor regalo , a pesar de no tener a nuestro bebe tengo a mis dos hermosos hijos y por ellos tengo que seguir adelante )_

_Demostrémosle a mami cuanto la queremos (dice Edward y pronto me encuentro en un apretado pero cálido abrazo familiar y pienso la vida no puede ser más feliz, cada día amanece y cada día será mejor si estoy con mis hijos y mi amado esposo.)_


End file.
